


"Can you shut up for once in your life?"

by Batvillionz



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Sarcasm, or at least as fluffy as these two can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batvillionz/pseuds/Batvillionz
Summary: Jonathan has a headache, and Edward certainly isn't helping
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Riddler/Scarecrow, scriddler - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	"Can you shut up for once in your life?"

Jonathan was doing quite miserably, thank you for asking. He could barely focus on the page in front of him though the pounding headache assaulting his senses. The words blurred and shifted before his eyes until he gave up, leaning back on the couch with a hand over his eyes to block out the lights that suddenly seemed far too bright. Nothing to do but wait it out…

“EDWARD! Turn off that light, would you?” He called, summoning the man himself from the other room, adding yet another green bandaid to the many adorning his hands.

“You bellowed, Crane?”

“I said turn the light off.”

“Migraine?” Edward asked, his tone hovering around sympathetic, although not quite hitting the correct note. He was prone to them as well, and although they were not nearly as bad post-lazarus pit, they could, and did, render him imobile for most of the day, not that any similar experience would make him less likely to torment the Scarecrow.

“Mm. Just turn it off.”

Edward smirked slightly, tapping his fingers against his arm, if Jonathan had troubled himself to look he would have groaned in frustration, all too aware of what was to come "The more you have, the less you see. What am I?”

“Edward. Darling. I am not currently in the correct mood to answer your riddles.”

“It’s an easy one, Jonathan, I’m not being cruel.”

“Nygma. Lights. Now.”

“Oh, come now, you’re an intelligent ma-”

“Can you shut up for once in your life, quit the riddles for two seconds, and just do as I ask?”

Edward blinked slowly, silent for the requested two seconds before continuing with renewed fervor. “As I was saying. You’re an intelligent man, play along, and maybe I’ll bring you something for the pain. Now, let's try this again. The more you have, the less you see.” His tone was a bit more condescending, a small revenge for being snapped at, no doubt one of many to come.

Jonathan sighed, getting up to turn the light off himself, nothing could be easy in this house.... “Remind me again why we’re together?”

“Personally, I think it’s because no one else could stand you.” Edward said

“Hm. Funny, I was just thinking the same about you...”


End file.
